1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to telecommunications and, more particularly, to methods for testing inside and outside plant facilities that are independent of central office personnel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telecommunications network operator may currently only test active cable pairs. These active cable pairs already have established and working telecommunications service. The telecommunications network operator uses equipment in a central office to test these active cable pairs. A Mechanized Loop Test (MLT), for example, or a Direct Access Testing Unit (DATU), is commonly performed to test these active lines. Both the Mechanized Loop Test and the Direct Access Testing Unit help determine the condition of the physical lines that originate from central office equipment.
A problem, however, is that both the Mechanized Loop Test and the Direct Access Testing Unit require recognized telephone lines. The Mechanized Loop Test and the Direct Access Testing Unit require that the physical wiring be in place and any translations or engineering built onto the circuits. Because both tests originate from a telecommunications switch, the physical wiring for the assigned cable pair must complete a circuit from the telecommunications switch. If the physical wiring is not complete, both the Mechanized Loop Test and the Direct Access Testing Unit simply test the telecommunications switch itself. The local loop is not tested.
If the physical wiring is not in place, central office personnel are often required. If, for example, trouble is isolated to an F1 underground cable pair (e.g., a cross-box to a central office cable head), both the Mechanized Loop Test and the Direct Access Testing Unit are ineffective. A field technician must use a meter to search for a good, vacant cable pair and then switch facilities to this vacant cable pair. The field technician, however, often requires someone in the central office to assist in verifying continuity and quality of the vacant cable pair.
An example helps illustrate the problem. Hundreds of customers order new service each day. If service has not yet been installed, the telecommunications network operator has no way of truly determining whether good facilities service a customer. The telecommunications network operator simply relies upon existing service records and issues a service order. This service order is based upon the accuracy of the service records. A technician is dispatched to install the service. Often times, however, the technician discovers that no good facilities service the customer—the service records did not accurately represent the availability and condition of the cable pairs. The technician then tries to locate an alternate, vacant cable pair in good condition. The technician calls the central office and enlists central office personnel to help test vacant cable pairs. If a good, vacant cable pair is not located, then the service order is referred to another technician for installation of facilities. The customer's service is further delayed while another technician is dispatched, and the telecommunications network operator incurs more expense for the installation.
If, however, the telecommunications network operator could test inactive cable pairs, repairs could be simpler and faster. If the telecommunications network operator could test inactive cable pairs, service problems could be quickly switched to good, vacant pair. There is, accordingly, a need for methods of testing cable pairs, methods that are capable of testing both active and inactive cable pairs, methods that allow for the automated testing of cable pairs, and methods of testing that quickly establish the condition of vacant cable pairs.